


A Little Ray of Sunshine

by FreakinTakumi



Series: Stories in Nohr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinTakumi/pseuds/FreakinTakumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort summer scramble drabble with my OC Sinead and her Nohrian family! Inspired by the summer scramble photos.<br/>Marx takes his new wife Sinead and his siblings on a summer getaway to get out of the stuffiness of the capital where Sinead tells Marx some surprising news. Sequel to a Light of Nohr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ray of Sunshine

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sinead had settled into the wooden lounge chair that was packed with comfy pillows that Marx said he had asked to be set up on the beach just for her. The large umbrella covered her well, the fringes whipping about in the gorgeous sea breeze, carrying away the heat from Sinead’s skin after being out in the hot summer sun. A small table had been set up next to the chair. A plate of cut tropical fruit sat there beside a drink.

Sinead wrapped her sheer beach cover around her body tighter and blushed a deep crimson red.  

As always.

Would she ever stop blushing from Marx’s love and attention? Sinead didn’t know. She never expected to end up in a marriage like this. Never imagined a husband like Marx. Nothing prepared her for this at all! It was like…every day everything her mother had cruelly drilled into her brain was nothing but a lie and slowly fading further and further away. Every day she was stepping into a new realm, unlike the familiar one of her past. It was thrilling yet scary. She didn’t want to take the wrong step and go back to the way it all was before she met Marx. Especially now that Marx had taken her on a beautiful vacation with his siblings to get away from the stuffiness of the capital. Last night he had surprised her with a private dinner in the torch lit gardens where he had whispered to her words Sinead never imagined to hear.

_I love you_.

He then kissed her on the head, said it would never change, and that she shouldn’t feel pressured to say it back until she was sure about it. Sinead had nearly wept. Like she said before, all of this was thrilling yet scary. 

Sighing from the troubles on her mind, Sinead took a piece of fruit and ate it, staring at the beautiful scene before her. Waves crashed onto the beach in a beautiful rhythm, always ending with a hiss and the occasional clatter as rocks and shells rolled over each other. The palms were waving their green leaves in the breeze and there was not a cloud in the sky. Sea birds circled overhead and cried a lonesome song. Sinead took another piece of fruit and enjoyed the sweetness. She was about to pick up her drink to find out what was in there when suddenly she had company.

“I see you’ve found the spot I set up for you.” Sinead jumped at Marx’s sudden voice, accidentally spilling some of her drink in the sand (thankfully not on herself).

“M-Marx! Hello! Yes, yes, I found the spot you set up for me.” Sinead quickly put her drink down, shaking some droplets on to the ground before looking up quickly into the soft, brown eyes of her husband. Marx had sat down on the edge of her seat, a hand coming to settle on her cheek, pushing some gold hair out of her face. For once, Sinead had her long hair down, tumbling over her shoulders, and coming to a rest at her waist. Marx had taken off his circlet that was always around his hair, letting his own golden curls loose. His bare chest was illuminated in the sunlight, causing Sinead to blush as her stomach began to flip flop, remembering the last time she saw his chest bare like this. Last night in their room, in the candlelight, when she very timidly laid her hands on his- 

Sinead quickly jumped back to the conversation. Shifting when weird sensations pulsed through her.

“Is it comfortable enough for you? Got everything you need?” Marx asked, planting a kiss on her forehead as Sinead blushed, wondering who was watching this whole thing.

“Beyond comfortable but…” Sinead tried to say, before Marx planted the lightest kiss on her lips.

“But what? Is something missing for you?” Marx asked, pulling away to look at Sinead with concern. “Not enough pillows? Or is it because the spritzer I asked made spil-” Sinead got all nervous and scared, realizing Marx thought she was unhappy with all the luxuries her gave her! No, no, that’s not what she was saying! This was exactly what she meant about taking the wrong steps! Quickly, Sinead put her hands on his face, turning his eyes back on her, brushing his curls out of his eyes

“Shh, shh, no, no that’s not what I meant at all!” Sinead said hurriedly, wanting to fix this as fast as she could. “I meant that you shouldn’t spoil me so much. I don’t want you to think that you need to shower me with so much stuff all the time. I don’t want everyone thinking I’m…I’m…well…a spoiled…princess?” Sinead trailed off. Unsure how to put her words together.

Marx just sighed, giving Sinead this teasing look, before planting another kiss on her. He gave her another quick kiss before answering.

“Sinead, you’re my wife. What husband would I if I don’t take good care of you? You’re slowly warming up and becoming yourself and it makes me happier everyday, but you still seem hesitant. Like I’m suddenly not going to love you. I have fallen in love with you Sinead and not going to stop.” Sinead blushed once again, trying to look away from Marx, embarrassed yet butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She couldn’t believe the Prince of Nohr loved her. And only her. It still felt surreal. Like a dream. And on this beach? In the beautiful sun and the clear water in the background? Especially a dream. Sinead desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him but something was holding her back. She wasn’t sure what and she began to wonder when she would finally tell him. 

Marx pulled Sinead’s face back to look at his. “And how can I not spoil you and make sure you’re safe, comfortable, and healthy now that you’re car-” Sinead put her hands on his mouth, shushing him before he continued. This was a completely new development in their relationship and Sinead was nervous about telling more people. Sinead only just knew a couple of days ago when her maid, Medea, confirmed it. Sinead had been agonizing over how to tell Marx and she finally did last night after he told her he loved her. She never expected such excited enthusiasm that followed.

“Marx! Sh! I don’t want anyone to hear that!” Marx removed Sinead’s hands, kissing her fingers. 

“Relax Sinead, relax. No one is out yet. It’s okay. It’s just us two.” Sinead sighed.

“I…I’m…sorry. I just…I don’t want anyone know. It’s still so early and its bad luck to announced so soon. Need to give it a couple of weeks.” Marx groaned.

“I know what you mean Sinead, but it’s killing me. I want my family to know you’re carrying my child. We can wait for a while to announce to the people but…right now I want to celebrate with my siblings. I’m very excited Sinead. So excited.” Marx really was excited. After Sinead sputtered out that she was pregnant, Marx sat there in stunned silence, before whispering if she was serious. When Sinead nodded yes, Marx burst out of his seat and pulled her out of her own, embracing Sinead like he never had before and showering her with kisses. Sinead had never seen him so happy before. He had a big smile on his face as he kept kissing her, then her stomach and saying that even though he knew the baby couldn’t hear him, he promised to be the best father he could to them.

Sinead sighed, guilt swirling in her stomach when she realized she was holding him back from some of the most exciting news Marx said he had heard in a long time. The first time he in a long time he felt joy and Sinead knew he wanted to tell his siblings.

“I’m sorry Marx…” Marx cocked his head.

“Why are you saying sorry? Don’t say sorry…”

“I just…I’m nervous. I’m…nervous about…everything and I…I…I feel very bad for keeping you from…well…sharing this with your brother and sisters.” Marx kissed Sinead on the lips.

“That’s okay, love. It’s natural to be nervous. And I won’t tell them, no matter how much I’m bursting with anticipation and pride, until you are comfortable with it. But now, lets enjoy our beach vacation. Time for you to relax.” 

Marx settled down next to Sinead, holding her close to him with a protective arm around her. They chatted about every little thing and Marx always kept returning back to the subject of the baby. Talking about all the stuff he couldn’t wait to do with them and how he couldn’t wait to bring their child here one day and hoped that one day they could swim better then him.

“I know you’re probably too nervous to think about it right now but I do look forward to start coming up with names.” Marx had a loving hand on Sinead’s stomach. She suddenly giggled and squirmed and Marx stopped. “What? Is everything okay?” Sinead nodded, hiding her blushing face.

“Y-yes! It’s just…you were tickling me.” Marx started laughing, taking both his hands and tickling her stomach, finally getting her to show her face and her laughter. Marx finally stopped and kissed her deeply before giving her a loving hug. Sinead hugged him back with a smile on her face, taking in his scent. It was beginning to feel so good to not worry about protocol and be herself and smile. “B-by the way.” Sinead said into Marx’s ear as he embraced her. “I look forward to coming up with names too.” Marx squeezed her.

“That makes me even happier.” 

He broke off the hug to gaze at Sinead.

“What are you hoping for?” Sinead opened her mouth then closed it.

“I…honestly…don’t know. I…I would be happy with either a b-boy or girl. Y-you?” Sinead asked.

“I thought about it last night when I was too excited to sleep. But I found myself looking at your sleeping form and realizing I would be so happy if we had a girl. A girl who has your sweet face and your bright eyes. A combination of our hair. Elise’s enthusiasm. Camilla’s caring personality. Leon’s wit. And my stubbornness.” Sinead felt herself tearing up listening to Marx describe what he hoped for in their future child. “You know how the people call you the Light of Nohr? I keep thinking how…how adorable it would be if my light had a little ray of sunshine.”

Sinead just started sobbing. 

“S-s-sinead?! You okay? Did I upset you? I’m so sorry love.” Sinead shook her head as Marx took her face in his hands and looked at her with concern.

“N-n-no you didn’t…didn’t upset me! I just…I can’t help but…It just…I’m so happy you love this baby already! And you-you-you want a daughter!” Marx sighed in relief, rubbing the tears off Sinead’s face as she tried to steady her breathing.

“I would love a daughter but just know that no matter what we have, I’m going to love them and protect them. I promise.” Before long, the rest of the family began to meander down to the beach. Elise was bounding ahead while Kamui chased after her with sunscreen and her towel. Camilla was giggling while dragging a reluctant Leon who was mumbling that one more day in the sun and he would look like a lobster! Before long the beach was filled with the sound of the Nohrian royals. Marx and Sinead soon pushed all thoughts of the baby in the back of their mind as Sinead built a sandcastle with Elise, Leon sulked in the shade with a towel over his burnt shoulders from yesterday, and Camilla and Kamui were taunting Marx that they could swim all the way out to here and he was stuck all the way back there.

The water looked incredibly inviting but Sinead was nervous about plunging in. She didn’t know how the shock of plunging into the cool salt water would do to the baby she had growing in her womb. It was only a few weeks and Sinead had nine more months to get through. Everything she ate and did had to not threaten the welfare of her baby. She couldn’t bare to even think about the idea of losing it and watch the pain tear across Marx’s face. Sinead waded up to her knees, enjoying the feel of the waves passed by her as she played with the water with her hands. She looked up to see Marx nearby and watching her with love in his eyes. Sinead blushed. She had been so self conscious about how she looked in her bikini but she could tell Marx enjoyed it a lot. He waded over to her, wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a deep kiss, trailing more kisses down her neck. Sinead let out a little yelp.

“M-m-marx! You’re siblings are-are right there!” Marx laughed before he kissed her again.

Sinead was then surprised to see Camilla and Kamui and Elise joining them. Camilla put her arms around the couple and squeezed them close to her.

“Look at how sweet my favorite couple in the world is!” Sinead and Marx blushed together, causing Elise to squeal.  
“AWWW MARX IS NOW BLUSHING!!” Kamui was laughing as she looked at Sinead.

“I am so glad that you’ve been warming up to us more, Sinead. Its nice to see you so much less timid!” Sinead looked down, biting her lip. Her eyes gazed back at Kamui.

“Thank you Kamui. I can’t thank you all enough for welcoming me in.”

“It was our pleasure.” Camilla said as Elise just latched on to Sinead then her brother before bounding back to the beach, yelling at Leon that she was coming for him next. Leon only had a split second to look up from his book before letting out a cry and everyone laughed as Elise tackled him into the sand. 

Camilla then began to shuffle everyone over.

“C’mon, lets all go get a refresher! I think I can get one of the servants to bring down rum punches.” Camilla winked and went ahead, Kamui following her while Sinead gave Marx a look of fear. Rum!? She couldn’t drink rum! Alcohol was a big no-no in the pamphlet Medea had procured for her about dos and don’ts. Alcohol was right there under the don’ts! Marx took Sinead’s hand and slowly lead her to the shore.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, we’ll be able to get you something else without looking suspicious.” He whispered. Sinead gave him a timid smile, worry boiling in her gut.

“If you say so…” The two made it to shore while Camilla sauntered over with glasses in hand. Crystal with pewter stems and a piece of fruit placed on the edge. She had a wide smile on her face as she handed them to the two of them while Sinead stared at it awkwardly.

She had to say something. 

She had to!

The welfare of her baby was way more important then her anxiety! Before Marx could say anything, Sinead butted in.

“I…thank you…Camilla. It looks great I just…I can’t…drink rum.” Camilla gasped.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! Here, let me take that for you. What do you like better? Chilled wine or something?”

“I…um…” Sinead looked up at Marx and saw him giving her a look of courage, squeezing her hand and nodding for her to continue, realizing what she was about to say. “I can’t have any alcohol. N-n-not for awhile.” Camilla cocked her head.

“How come you ca-” Camilla suddenly realized what Sinead was saying and let out a gasp, a hand to her mother as she looked from her to Marx and back at her. “You’re pregnant!?” She squealed. Leon looked up from his book in shock.

“You’re what now!?” Kamui and Elise came running over to see what was going on.

“What’s happening!?” Elise asked in curiosity.

“What’s going on with Sinead?” Kamui asked with concern.

Marx pulled Sinead into his arms and looked at all of his siblings. Sinead looked up at him and gave a timid smile, face flushed red from the attention.

“You tell them since you’ve been excited about that.” Marx kissed her forehead before speaking.

“Everyone, Sinead just found out a few days ago that she is pregnant. We’re going to be having a baby.”

All the sisters began to squeal in delight at the words, tackling the two into a hug. The beach echoed with the sounds of celebration and Leon even emerged into the sun to give his brother a slap on the back and began to talk about how, as uncle, he was going to make sure that kid harassed his brother. Sinead believed even Naga couldn’t make a better moment in heaven. She couldn’t begin to explain how happy she was, surrounded by all the hugs and congratulations and love. Against all odds, Sinead’s life finally reached the highest it ever been.

“To my brother and sister-in-law!” Camilla cried, holding up her glass. Everyone else did the same. Except Elise, she was holding a coconut.

“And to my future niece or nephew!” Kamui said as well. Elise just jumped around in excitement.

The waves continued to crash on the beach and the sea gulls still cried as the six Nohrian royals continued their vacation with big celebration. Followed by Marx and Leon having an argument that naming a child after a weapon was a really stupid thing to do.

Sinead didn’t care what name they chose. She was just happy to have a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing: Something to do with all these feels until Fates is released!!


End file.
